History of Trunks: Retold
by Amiko-san
Summary: -On Hiatus- In the Mirai timeline the lives of the surviving Zsenshi are virtually unknown. This is my own outlook on that time and some of the events that may have occured. Trunks and Gohan must live through the terror. But will the nightmare ever end?
1. How it all Began

"**The History of Trunks"**

Disclaimer: you've heard it before but I'll say it again, I don't own Dragonball Z or any part of it.

The plot of this story, however, is from my own imagination.

Chapter 1

Trunks moved quickly and fluidly, over the ruins of a once grand city that now lay beneath him. He eyed all directions and anticipated the worst.

_How I hate this place_. He thought whilst cringing at the sight of his friend's makeshift grave site. _Right down there is where it happened. I'm flying over_ _Gohan's grave._ His face contorted into a picture of disgust. He missed Gohan, the only other dimi-saiyajin to ever live on Earth besides himself.

_Gohan surely would have beaten the androids by now had he lived_. But his thoughts uncontrollably strayed to a better day when Gohan was still alive and well.

XxXx--

"You can't do that!" The young silver haired demi-saiyajin yelled in frustration. "You're cheating Gohan, you never said you'd transform!" Trunks stopped fighting for the first time in hours and glared at his older friend. The teenage super saiyan smiled and said matter-of-factly "I never said I **wouldn't** transform either."

Gohan could almost see Trunks blow his top. How he loved making the boy angry, it was hilarious! He wished Trunks could transform though, it would benefit them both but God only knows what Bulma would say about it. She's made it abundantly clear Trunks is NOT to follow in his father's footsteps and get himself killed young.

Trunks wanted to transform so badly he could taste it, but Gohan wouldn't train him officially. His mom would have a cow is she even knew they were sparring today. They took every chance they could get to spar, which was the occasional day for a shopping trip, trip into town for food or even if Bulma was in her lab working on those experiments of hers. Anytime she'd be preoccupied and not so worried about Trunks they'd hit the Gravity Room (GR). Today was a lab day for Bulma.

"Trunks, calm down. I'm only joking." He powered down, sat on the floor of the GR and let out a huff of air.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked in a somewhat bewildered tone. _Since when does Gohan quit after just a few hours? We have all day!_ Trunks waited for an answer, an attack, any kind of reaction but …nothing.

"GOHAN! Come on, lets get going again!" He yelled impatiently.

_My goodness how I see his father in him sometimes._ Gohan thought somewhat sadly. Today was not a good day for Gohan. Tomorrow he'd go to the cemetery to pay his respects. He wanted no reminder of that day though, not a single one.

Suddenly Gohan saw a fist reach his face. He flew backward and landed on his back, hard. He slowly sat up and saw Trunks standing their looking furiously at him. Apparently Trunks had been talking to him.

"Stop ignoring me! Lets finish already. Who knows when Mom will be done." Trunks didn't know whether to be angry or worried. Gohan seemed so distracted. Then it came to him. Tomorrow. _I'm so stupid! That's why Gohan's acting like this. Tomorrow's the anniversary. He always acts this way this time of year._

_It's been seven years. Seven long years._ Gohan thought. He remained seated on the floor of the GR and just before Trunks walked out the door he spoke.

"Do you know why I was the only survivor of the attack on South City?" Trunks paused and let go of the door. He turned rather slowly as if to take in what Gohan had just asked. _What kind of mood is he in now? He never talks about that day._

"No." Trunks answered cautiously. He really wanted to know this. Oh, how he wanted to hear of the day his father died. How it happened, was it quick or slow? Did he fight long? Any information would satisfy him.

"I was more a burden than a help." Gohan began. "I know now that it was a mistake for me to go but I was head strong and arrogant about my powers. I was not a super saiyan yet but I knew even without that transformation I was stronger than many already fighting, like Krillin, Yamcha…Tien. So I thought I could fight just as well." Trunks took a seat in front of Gohan and listened intently. "But I was very wrong."

Trunks had been raised on the stories of Goku, the great super saiyan and his untimely death. The Z-Gang that used to protect the Earth from evil and succeeded many times. Kami, the dragon balls, his Father. All of them he'd heard of all his life but never knew. Not a single picture was taken of most of them, not even Vegeta. The one man Trunks had a genetic bond to and he doesn't have a clue as to what he looked like. How he wished he could have known him.

"Your father is one of the main reasons I'm still alive." Gohan looked at Trunks' reaction. Just the mention of his father and Trunks was visibly interested in whatever you had to say.

"When it became evident that the Z-Gang would loose I wanted to leave, to stay alive. Piccolo tried to protect me as much as he could. Mainly he tried to turn attention from me to him, so I would have a chance to get away. It didn't work. He was killed in front of my eyes, they all were. But it hurt so badly when Piccolo was destroyed because I knew the Dragonballs were gone and no one was coming back."

Gohan wanted to scream, it hurt so badly to remember. Trunks, however, was wide eyed and clinging to every word Gohan said.

"Once Piccolo fell, I lost hope. I forgot all my training, all my determination and just felt fear. I didn't want to die. Worse though, I didn't want to die for nothing.

"That's when 18 stood in front of me, hands inches from my face and powering up for a deadly attack. She smiled at me like she was having the time of her life. I froze, because I knew there was no escape for me, _this must be my end _is all I could think. I closed my eyes and simply waited for my death. It didn't come." Gohan breathed uneasily now as the memories flooded back against his will.

"Vegeta had come to my rescue. I suppose I'll never know why, but I'm grateful he did. He knocked me out of the way of the beam before it hit. I was sprawled out on the ground and tried to regain composure when Vegeta knocked me unconscious.

"That's the last image I have of the battle. When I awoke there was part of a building covering me, as well as the bodies of dead citizens of South City. I got up quietly, not knowing what to expect. Then I saw the city, or what was left of it. People's bodies where everywhere and the smoke had still not cleared. The androids were no where in sight but the Z-Gang was. As I found their bodies I impatiently looked for Vegeta until I found him laying on his back, bloody and nearly dead. _Why was he left alive?_ Is what I was thinking. _Surely the androids knew it was best to finish him off._ But there he was, still breathing, though in gasps, and really beaten up." Gohan saw the unblinking, undivided attention Trunks was giving him, he knew it was time Trunks heard the details of his father's death.

"When he knew I was kneeling beside him he looked at me for a minute and tried to sit up. 'Don't do that Vegeta' is what I said to him, I knew it would just hurt him worse. But he wouldn't listen, when he was sitting upright he grabbed the collar of my uniform and weakly, yet firmly said 'Boy, I saved you…now you will make…me an oath…before I die.' I knew without a senzu bean or Dende there was no way to heal him and apparently he knew it too.

"Then he said 'You are…a saiyan…Boy, protect yourself…and Trunks…from **them**. Don't let…the saiyan blood…die…out.'" Gohan paused, considering what must have been going through Vegeta's mind as he lay dying, knowing the androids' plan to destroy the Earth.

Trunks was on needles now, waiting for the rest. After too long a pause he waved his hand in front of Gohan's face. _I know this has to suck for him, but I **need** to hear this!_

"S-Sorry. Um, Vegeta wouldn't let me go, in fact his grip began ripping my clothes and I watched…blood stream from his head and mouth until he somehow found the strength to shake me." It became obvious Gohan was beginning to have trouble finishing the story. He paused to collect his thoughts every few seconds.

" 'Swear boy! Swear it!' He nearly yelled, how he had the strength I don't know. I nodded my head and meekly said 'I promise.' Then he glared at me for a minute and loosened his grip. 'I promise Vegeta' I said again as he laid back down. 'I promise, I promise you!' I kept saying, as if those were the magic words to make him get back up. But he didn't. He died, right there. Just…died." Gohan became quiet and still. He didn't move or talk, he held his breath and closed his own eyes. _I wanted him to get back up. He wasn't evil anymore, he had a family. He should have been able to watch Trunks grow up, not me. _He released a breath and looked at Trunks, who seemed to have his eyes locked on Gohan, watching his every move.

_So, Dad's last thoughts were on me. I didn't expect that._ Trunks had heard too many times from his friends: Oolong, Master Roshi, Gohan, even his own Mother that his Father was not emotional or even friendly. Apparently everyone had been afraid of him until Bulma became pregnant and it was obvious he was here to stay. The story of his arrival on Earth the first time still amuses Trunks, its crazy how people can change without trying or even noticing.

"Well," Gohan started, snapping Trunks out of his trance. "I think we should call it a day. I don't feel much like training anymore." Gohan stood up and lazily walked to the door. "You coming?" He asked.

"Yeah," Trunks answered while getting up himself. It was not the time to train, as much as Trunks wanted to. He wanted so badly to transform but he didn't seem to have the inspiration to do so, yet.

As the two walked silently down the hallways of Capsule Corp. Trunks stole a side glance at Gohan, his eyes looked heavy and dark. He was slumped over somewhat and pale, if Trunks didn't know better he'd think that Gohan was sick. Tomorrow would definitely be a bad day for him, Trunks knew tomorrow he'd have to do his best at being "nice" to him, maybe slacking up on the insults a bit.

_Mom will want to do the whole "quality time" thing tomorrow. I'll get no training in at all._ Then Trunks almost reprimanded his own self for thinking of nothing but training on the day so many had died, including his own Father. Sometimes Trunks had to keep himself in check. He often had the nearly uncontrollable urge to kill something, sometimes even someone, if he got angry enough. His thoughts, even when being forced to do homework or chores, was on training, fighting, and sparring. Any activity that allowed him to beat something up made him feel complete, odd as it seemed to Bulma.

Bulma, however, was not stupid nor unaware that her son was training behind her back. Even now, while working on configurations for her latest Space-Time Continuum experiment, she knew what those dimi-saiyans were up to. Gohan had made an interesting point that made her slack up on Trunks when he wanted to sneak off to train. He'd told her it made more sense for Trunks to train and become stronger so when the day came that he would have to protect himself and those he cared about, he would not be weak and die for sure. So here she was, adding, subtracting, multiplying and putting formulas to work when she heard the two coming down the hallway.

_I hope nothing's wrong, those two would never quit this early if given the chance to train. Maybe they're just tired… I hope so. _She put down her pencil and glasses, opened the door and surprised the two dimi-saiyajins walking toward her.

"Everything okay?" She asked. She noticed Gohan's grim look but said nothing of it.

"Yeah, just trying to find something to do." Trunks said. Bluma cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"Believe me, Son, I can find plenty for you to do." She said sarcastically. Trunks rolled his eyes and put on his trough guy act, crossing his arms and frowning at her.

"We don't mean that. Just something interesting that'll pass the time." Gohan said rather impatiently. He wanted to take his mind off tomorrow but he had no interest in training now.

_"_Well, I can only …" She stopped and her eyes grew wider.

"What? What is it?" Trunks asked quickly.

"I found something yesterday. A tape, in the attic, when I was cleaning. It's from years ago, a home video of the old gang at one of our little get-togethers. Krillin had a good idea when he taped it, though it was annoying at the time." She ran into her lab and returned moments later with a VHS tape labeled "Annual reunion" with a date that had mostly worn off. She handed it to Gohan who looked at it oddly.

"I'm not sure what all is on it and I really can't figure out how **_I_** ended up with it but one thing I'm sure, it's a long one." She smiled and patted Gohan on the shoulder. "You two should watch it. You can explain to Trunks who everyone is."

Slowly, a smile crept onto Gohan's face and he started walking toward the living room. Trunks followed close behind, curious as heck to see what the tape had on it, and to see the Z-gang he'd heard of for so many years.


	2. Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

A/N: Um, wow, almost forgot this even existed. This is an old one I wrote forever ago, so I don't think the quality of it is very high. However, I will finish this nonetheless.

Chapter 2

The large television set in the living room, in which Trunks and a teenage Gohan now sat, showed a blurred hand, then a couch…dropped to the floor, feet shuffled in front of the camera and was finally placed right-side-up. The familiar voice of Krillin was narrating as the scenery changed from a small couch to a table, then back to the couch.

"This is Master Roshi's couch, this is his table … Oh! And here's Master Roshi." Krillin said dramatically.

The old turtle hermit, whom the monk had introduced, hopped out from behind his front door with a not-so-toothy grin, like he was a super hero waiting to be interviewed. Krillin shook with laughter, making Master Roshi's frame shake with him. The hermit preceded to dance "provocatively" for the camera until Krillin turned the camera around and shouted insults at the hermit, who's only response was uncontrollable fits of laughter.

As the camera turned back around the picture presented was one of great amusement. Master Roshi was sprawled on his floor holding his sides, which seemed to be splitting from laughter, while an angry/confused Bulma stood in the doorway shaking her head with disapproval. She finally rolled her eyes and stared at Krillin.

"Why is that red light on?" She yelled. "You'd better not be recording me, I look like crap!" She stomped up to Krillin and put her hand in front of the camera, feigning infuriation. But everyone knew she liked the attention.

"Aw, you know you like it." Krillin teased. "It's time for your close-up Bulma."

She blushed, and smiled sweetly. "Well…if I must."

Trunks smiled at the sight of his mother, who looked very young. He turned to look at Gohan, but his older friend had a very sad look on his face.

"Gohan?" Trunks asked.

Gohan jerked slightly, his eyes widened slightly at being spoken to. "Sorry Trunks." He said, but then fell silent.

Trunks opened his mouth to say something, but a noise from the screen drew his attention. His mother was now in a swimsuit, and was sunbathing on a lawn chair outside the Kame house. A pig was walking back from the sandy beach. He was muttering something under his breath, but Trunks didn't know what.

"Do you miss them?" Trunks asked.

"Huh?" Gohan asked, startled.

"Your friends who died. Do you miss them?"

"Oh, yeah. I miss them a lot." Gohan said, turning off the TV set.

"Hey, I wasn't finished." Trunks whined.

"Come with me Trunks." Gohan said, in a tone that Trunks didn't wish to argue with.

The two left Capsule Corp., or what was now left of it, and flew toward the south. Almost instantly Trunks knew where they were headed, for there was only one thing that direction that Gohan visited. The graves.

Trunks sobered and flew nigh on Gohan's heels for a good portion of the distance. Then, out of nowhere, Gohan began to talk.

"You know, you would have liked them Trunks." He said. "They were all really great people."

Trunks just nodded, sensing that Gohan wasn't finished yet.

"They were great warriors, every one of them." He said. "I wish you could have known them…especially your own father."

Trunks nodded again, but was silent now from lack of words. Yes, he did wish he knew his father. The man was his own flesh and blood, but Trunks didn't even know what he looked like…acted like, or cared about. Though from the bits and pieces he'd heard from Gohan and his mother, Vegeta was not the most "fatherly" person in the world. Still, he was his father, and that counted for something.

They landed. Gohan walked heavily toward the site where they were buried, all of them. The brave ones who'd given everything to help the Earth, whether they'd intended to or not. The first grave he came across, though, didn't belong to one of the victims of the Android attack; but rather, that particular tomb belonged to his own father.

"Dad." Gohan whispered, and Trunks did not hear it.

If only Goku had been alive, would they have had a better chance against the Androids? Yes, of course they would. None too little could be said of Son Goku, and one thing he was well known for was his keen ability to work a miracle, even in the most dire of situations. If only…if only.

The next grave he stood beside was that of his long time sensei Piccolo. The Namekian who'd been his teacher and best friend all the days of his childhood. His body guard in many cases, he shoulder to cry on…well, had Piccolo allowed him to cry. At least, he was a companion through the tough times, and the happy times as well.

"Piccolo was to me…" Gohan started, turning to Trunks. "What I am to you."

"He was your friend." Trunks said, almost from habit. He'd heard all the stories of these dead saints. He'd been raised on the legend of Son Goku, the great warrior who could handle anything and everything…except a heart virus.

"You know, I even used to wear an outfit just like Piccolo's. It wasn't too stylish, but I respected him _that_ much."

"Yeah, and he died for you. That's why you liked him so much." Trunks said, and sighed.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

Trunks scoffed, and stomped his foot in the ground. "It just isn't fair Gohan, I'll never have the chance to meet them. Not a one!"

Gohan frowned, moreso than he had at first. "I know it hurts Trunks. Believe me I know."

"No you don't, at least you knew them. I don't have a clue about them, except what you tell me." Trunks picked up a rock and hurled it far into the distance. "It's just…not fair."

"I know. But someday you'll have your chance to get back at the Androids for doing this to us…and to them." He pointed to the graves behind him.

"Yeah, well, I want to make them pay now. Right now." Trunks powered up.

"No, your not ready…no where near it." Gohan sternly planted himself in front of his young apprentice. "You won't help anyone if you go out and get yourself killed."

"I…I won't get killed." Trunks said, and glared up at Gohan. "Why are you stopping me, don't you hate them too?"

"Of course Trunks, but fighting them now won't do any good." Gohan put a hand on his shoulder. "Train some more, so long as Bulma doesn't find out. And someday, we'll get them."

"Someday." Trunks said meanly, and powered down. "Yeah, well, someday might not come soon enough."

"Oh trust me Trunks, someday will come quicker than you think." Gohan ruffled the boy's hair, and for a minute had to repress the urge to grimace. Several memories of his old sensei came to mind, for Piccolo had always done only one fond gesture toward Gohan (aside from saving the boy's life on numerous occasions), he'd always ruffled his hair.

"Let's get you home." Gohan said, pushing Trunks slightly. "Come on, it's dinner time."

At that, Trunks' and Gohan's stomachs rumbled and their Saiyan intuition came in full force. Dinner was ready, so they must go and eat. But their mind's were elsewhere, even during the meal. Trunks thought on the dead warriors he'd never meet, but meant so much to his sensei. And Gohan thought on the friends he'd once had, whom he'd never have the chance to tell "goodbye".

X-x-X-x-X

Bulma and Trunks had long sense said their goodbyes to Gohan, as he left to go home and visit his mother. Bulma read while Trunks did his homework, which she had outlined for him long ago. For now, with the terror the Androids caused, public school (or even private, for that matter) was out of the question.

"Well," Trunks said, as he slammed his book closed. "Guess that'll about do it."

He stood, walked slowly and tiredly over to his mother, and kissed her cheek. "G'night."

Bulma put down her book and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight love, see you in the morning."

Trunks smiled, and walked away to his room. Bulma was left with her book, but she was no longer interested in it. She'd cried that day, for the first time in months. The video had sparked something in her, some recognition that she thought was long sense dead. Krillin, her funny little friend who loved to laugh and joke, he was gone. Her first love, Yamcha, wrong as they may have been for each other, he was still an honorable man and brave warrior.

Vegeta. He'd not been on the video, of course. Nor was there a picture of him in existence. But in her mind, and in her heart, she could still recall every wrinkle of his face. The lips that were curved into a frown, the eyebrows always furrowed into a scowl. His eyes, almost always cold and distant. But then, his eyes could also hold as much care and softness as any child's. How was that possible? Bulma didn't know, but neither did she wish to question it.

_There towards the end…_Bulma thought to herself._ I think he was starting to warm up to me._ Then she laughed, walked to Trunk's room, and added: _well, to us._

Trunks, her son. He certainly looked like Vegeta, though his tough exterior was somewhat softened in his son. Trunks also retained many of Bulma's features: caring, intelligence, and some stubbornness. Then, stubbornness ran on both sides of the family tree.

"Mom?" Trunks asked, as his mother's shadow fell across his poorly lit room.

"Yes, I'm here." She said, sitting on his bed.

"Something wrong?" He asked, and sat up in bed.

"No, but scoot over." She said, and took off her shoes to lay beside her young one.

She put her hand atop his head, and smelled his hair. If only Vegeta could see his son now, just think of how proud he'd be. Strong, handsome, brave…so many good things in Trunks.

"I love you honey." Bulma said.

"Mom." Trunks groaned slightly. "Don't get mushy on me."

"Oh, so sorry." She said, playfully flicking his ear and laughing. "But it's the truth. You're just so cute!" She pinched his cheek, which she knew he hated, and laughed as he swatted at her hand.

Trunks did laugh finally, and was glad that his mother was so open (to a point, of course) that she loved him. He was a kid, and needed that reassurance. But, as much as his mother filled his life, and Gohan as well, he couldn't help but feel that there was a…hole. Yes, a hole. Some gap where his father and other friends should be.

And he wandered, before falling asleep, would that hole ever be filled?


	3. Just fine

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: Again, sorry about forgetting this fic. It's very old and poorly written, it takes me hours to fix the mess and make it into a readable chapter's worth. So, forgive me, I'll try not to make you all wait very long again.

Chapter 3

A long time ago there had been places called schools where children were sent to at an early age to learn and make friends away from home. There were things called malls, movie theaters, concert halls, and sky scrapers. These things entertained the masses and kept people busy throughout their lives.

Trunks didn't know these things. He'd never been to school, been to the movies, played at a park or stood at the top of a sky scraper. All he knew was the ruins, all that was left of the places that had once been considered grand and beautiful.

There was nothing beautiful here…not anymore.

"Hey Trunks!" A voice called.

A young pre-teen with lavender hair turned at the sound of his name, but he didn't smile at the person headed his way.

"Heard your buddy got himself into trouble." The boy said.

Trunks smirked and acted, on the outside, unaffected. "You heard right, Kurt." He said, spitting out the name like it tasted bitter.

The boy called Kurt, who was somewhat older and much larger than Trunks, made a face as he noticed the negative emphasis put on his name. He took a step forward and bent his head down so that he was mere inches from Trunks' face. The demi-saiyan could feel the heat of his breath on his face and see the pores on his nose, the boy was so close.

"Good." Kurt said. "Maybe he'll get his head blown off."

Trunks' smirk was wiped off his face and, for a moment, he'd lost his cool countenance. Anger welled up inside the young boy until the one he was facing withdrew himself by several inches. Kurt was suddenly very sure he'd made a mistake.

"Gohan will be fine." Trunks said, uncrossing his arms. "But you…just might get _your_ head blown off."

Trunks powered up and let loose a purposely small blast, aiming it just above Kurt's head and at the light. Kurt careened for the ground, covering his head with his hands, and the light was blown into thousands of pieces. Trunks smirked as the two boys were left in a considerable amount of darkness.

Kurt was frightened out of his mind, and Trunks was pleased.

Trunks walked swiftly past the boy on the floor and out the door, into the long hallway that eventually took him to his room. He lived at Capsule Corp, or what was left of it. Beneath the ruble that seemed, on the outside, to be all that was left. There was others down there with him and his mother, many people that sought shelter after an Android attack.

Gohan brought them with him often times, or his mother would drive her large cruiser to pick them up, after Gohan said it was safe to return. Luckily, the Androids had never attacked the same place twice. In their eyes, once the city was in ruin it was no longer enjoyable.

So, Gohan would try and pick up the pieces. Everyone that knew of him, which was a considerable amount of people, respected him. Even the ones that played Devil's Advocate, that screamed he accomplished nothing except anger the Androids further. Even they, who said they disliked him, respected him.

Trunks more than anyone. Trunks loved the man like a brother, or even a father since Trunks had never known his own. People acknowledged Trunks as he passed, farther and farther down the corridor to make it to his own room. They knew him as Gohan's friend, as one that might someday be as powerful or moreso than Gohan himself.

Which was why he was disliked by so many. Kurt was just one of few, but by far the most vocal. And, in many respects, the bravest. Any other would rarely get up the courage to outright anger Trunks, not when they knew how powerful he already was…and how powerful he'd one day become.

_People suck._ Trunks thought. How very bitter Trunks could be, filled with angst and malice toward the Androids for doing this. His contempt sometimes flowed over into other things, other people even.

Gohan's ways influenced him, though. Made him understand why life and people were so important. Gohan was always out to help others. He was the most unselfish person Trunks had ever known.

And this business of Gohan being in trouble, being on the run from the Androids again, it made Trunks afraid. And Trunks never liked being afraid.

"What's for diner?" Trunks asked, as he entered his kitchen.

"Spaghetti." Bulma answered, and said no more.

Trunks took a seat at the table, only to have his mother tell him to begin his homework. Trunks, as usual, protested.

"What for, it's not like I'm ever going to use it." He said.

"You use it every day. Math, science, English…it's all very important." Bulma said, trying not to lose her temper.

"Yeah, but the point is to get really good at this for college, right? Well, it's kinda' dumb to be preparing for something I'm never going to do."

"You will go to college, someday." She said, pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail. "Someday when Gohan kills these Androids. Things will be better _someday _and I WON'T have a mentally invalid son on my hands."

"Too late." He remarked, very lowly.

"What was that?" She asked sternly, and Trunks through up his hands in symbolic surrender.

"Nothing mother." he said sarcastically. "Guess the only thing I'm gonna be hitting are books."

"Exactly." Bulma said, and watched her son exit the room.

Her mind quickly went back to what she'd been thinking of earlier, poor Gohan. When news of him comes, and it isn't good, she always worries. Gohan was a good friend, and now her oldest. There was ChiChi, but they didn't talk much. Who had time? Who had the means? There were rare chances that phones would work, and even if they did there was nothing that the two could talk about without getting on a touchy subject.

X-x-X-x-X

It never was fun to be punished.

Trunks lay on his bed for the better part of an hour thinking of nothing but Gohan. He prayed his friend was okay. When his mother had been informed that it was Trunks who'd blasted the light in the work room, she was furious. Trunks understood why, a trip to town to get lights or supplies was always risky. Money was hard to come by and, worst of all, there was no guarantee there would be anyone actually in the town.

Trunks had apologized. That was all he could do. He didn't offer an explanation or try to redeem himself.

He only thought of Gohan and how in the world his friend was going to make it if he kept pushing the Androids. Getting closer and closer to death, making himself a target in so many ways.

But there was no stopping him. No one could talk him out of this responsibility he'd put himself in. He viewed himself as the only one on the planet who could help, so that made him obligated to do so.

Long after Trunks had been sent to his room his mother came in and sat on his bed.

"I understand that Kurt was the one in the work room with you." She said, but Trunks didn't answer.

"I also understand that he gives you a hard time, even though you've never told me."

That got Trunks' attention enough for him to eye her, but he still said nothing.

"Your punishment is over, you can eat your supper now." She said. "Just try not to lose your temper. You're very strong and-"

"I know mom, please don't lecture me _again_ on this." he said, getting up.

"No lecture. Just be careful." She said, grabbing him before he went passed her and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"And you have a visitor." She said, watching him walk out the door.

There was no one in the room or in the kitchen. He didn't have to wonder long who it was or where he was, Trunks darted for the balcony.

"Gohan!" Trunks yelled, and the older teen grabbed up the younger in a hug.

"Nice to see you too." Gohan said.

"We'd heard you might be in trouble." Trunks said, letting go and turning his head around to eye his friend.

"Well, for a little while I was." Gohan said, putting the boy down. "But I'm fine now."

"I can see that." Trunks said, smiling.

"So what did Kurt do this time?" Gohan asked, making Trunks look down at the floor.

"He just made me mad, that's all."

"Well, he's a bully. He probably had it coming." Gohan said.

Trunks looked up at him oddly. "How'd you know? Did mom tell you?"

Gohan nodded his head. "Yep."

"Well, she was pretty mad. I guess I'll just be more careful."

"You do that." Gohan said, patting his friend on the head. "I'm off. Take care and stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir." Trunks said, playfully saluting.

Gohan grinned and lifted off, speeding away into the distance. Trunks watched him until his friend was out of sight, and he finally went back inside.

"Gohan was fine." Trunks said to his mother. "No one should ever worry about him. He's gonna be just fine."

Bulma sighed and sat next to her son, who's disposition had greatly improved since Gohan had come by.

_Keep saying that Trunks._ She thought. _If it makes you feel better._

She knew Gohan wouldn't always get away 'just fine'. She knew better than to believe Gohan would always come out of battle with only a scratch to show for it. She knew better than to think Gohan would always…**live **through the next encounter with the Androids. Sadly enough, she also understood that Gohan knew this too.

But she didn't have the heart to say it aloud. For now, she'd let Trunks live in his little dream and hopefully, the next time Gohan would be 'just fine' again.


	4. The Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT.

Chapter 4

"No." She said. "No, no."

"Aw, come on mom." Trunks pleaded.

"No sir, you are not going." She said. "It's bad enough that Gohan nearly gets his head blown off, now you want to go join in the fun."

"It's hardly fun." Gohan interjected, snickering just a little.

"That's enough sarcasm from you." Bulma snapped at him, though he was a good head and shoulders taller than her.

"He's not going, he's too young." Bulma said, hands on her hips.

"But he's strong, and it's not like I'm going to take him straight up to the androids and say 'here, go to it'." Gohan said, still trying to be pleasantly coercive.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not standing _right here_!" Trunks barked at them both. "I want to go, I'm the right age. Gohan was even younger when he first started fighting them."

Bulma's anger turned to her son this time. "He was a Super Saiyan, and he had no choice. And if ChiChi could have, she would've stopped him."

"But I'm old enough, I'm stronger than anyone else around…except Gohan."

"You're only twelve! Maybe when you're older, and hopefully by then at least one of them will be gone." Bulma said, looking to Gohan. "I mean it, he's not going."

Gohan just nodded, sighed and walked out the door. That left Bulma and Trunks alone together. Trunks huffed and crossed his arms defiantly.

"I hate this! I'm old enough and strong enough, I should be able to go!" Trunks yelled.

"Please Trunks, just think of me for a minute here. I've lost _everyone_ I've ever cared about in my life. I can't lose you too."

She grabbed him up and planted a kiss on his forehead quickly, and though she knew Trunks could have pushed her away easily enough, he never did.

"You might hate me now, but you'll see later why I'm so protective." She said, putting her hand on his cheek.

"I don't hate you." Trunks said, shirking her off. "But I don't like you either." Then he turned to leave the room.

"Yeah, well," Bulma said, before he was gone. "You're not one of my favorites right now either, son."

"Just like your father." She whispered once Trunks was out of the room, and had to shake her head of any thoughts towards Vegeta. It was just too frustrating.

_I don't know how much help you would be._ She thought. _But I wish you were here for him._

* * *

"Trunks, I can't let you go." Gohan said, taking Trunks by his shoulders and literally pushing him away.

"But mom doesn't even know I'm here." He said. "We used to train behind her back, what's the difference with this?"

Gohan scowled down at Trunks just a little, after the young man had turned back around to face him.

"That was different in several ways." Gohan said sternly. "I wouldn't have done it if I had known you would give me trouble now."

"I'm not giving you trouble." Trunks countered, looked somewhat betrayed. "You argued with mom about this too…you were on my side earlier."

"And I'm on your side now, but I can't just go against your mom like this. She'd never trust me again if I willingly let you come with me." Gohan put his hand on Trunks' shoulder. "She has a good reason to not want you to go. I wouldn't have pushed the issue if _you _weren't so gung-ho about it yourself."

"Why not?" Trunks asked. "I'm strong enough, and old enough."

"But your still a kid, Trunks. You need to stay a kid for as long as you can. Trust me…growing up isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Trunks crossed his arms fiercely. "I don't like it. Not at all."

Gohan snickered just a little. "Yeah, nobody ever does Trunks."

Then Gohan powered up and took off into the distance, leaving Trunks at the entrance to the Compound. Trunks kicked away some debris, mostly out of frustration, then sat down on a large pillar that had, at some point in the past, been part of the wall of the building. Not long after Gohan had left, Trunks felt the ki of his mother coming toward him. It wasn't often she ventured outdoors anymore, so he knew she must be looking for him.

When she came into view he could tell she was a mix between anger and fear, but then she saw him sitting there and her face changed completely to relief.

He had to admit, his mom certainly cared about him.

"I thought…" She started, but Trunks stood up and walked over to her before she could finish the sentence.

When he reached her he put his arms around her tightly, his head reaching to her shoulders where he leaned against her right shoulder blade. Her arms instinctively went around his neck and, suddenly, she began to shake.

"Mom?" Trunks asked, but she didn't say anything.

He pulled back to look at her and to his surprise, she was crying. Seriously crying, not like the few times he'd seen her shed a tear or two…but she was really sobbing this time. She let go of Trunks and put her hands over her face, slumping over slightly with the force of her sadness. Trunks, bewildered, grabbed her up after just a few seconds and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay, mom." He said, holding her as best her could. "I'm here…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry."

He felt rather stupid, he couldn't even put his words together and form a complete sentence. He really wasn't use to things like this, his mother had never just broken down like this before.

Finally, after a few minutes, she was calmer. She wrapped her arms around Trunks hard, and then put her hands on either side of his face. When she started to speak, her breath kept hitching from her crying spell, so he had to listen carefully.

"The only thing…I could think…was that…you had went to…fight the Androids." She said.

"Mom, I didn't know it would make you this…upset." Trunks said, trying to sound as nice as he could. "Besides, Gohan wouldn't let me go without your permission."

Bulma began shaking her head in the middle of his sentence. "No, it wasn't just that."

She inhaled deeply and smiled shakily at him. "I was thinking that you had gone off the fight those monsters, that you wouldn't ever come back…just like all the others."

Trunks sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but she shook her head again. "And the one thing that frightened me most was that if you didn't come back, then the last thing I ever said to you was that I didn't like you…and that's not true. You know that don't you? You know I'm crazy about you, don't you?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, I know. We were just mad."

Bulma must frowned. "That's no excuse. You can tell me you don't like me all you want, you're the teenager and I'm the parent, that's just how it is."

She kissed Trunks on the forehead and put her both hands on either side of his face again. "But I like you, and I love you. And don't you think any amount of fighting or arguing is going to change that."

Trunks swallowed hard, his mom's tears and sentimental talking was starting to get to him and his eyesight became a little blurry.

"It's okay." He said, not trusting his voice enough to say much more. He looked down and tried to will the unnecessary tears to go away. He wasn't the one upset, so why was he crying now?

Catching on a little to her son's dilemma, she turned and pretended she had not seen his watery eyes or heard his voice crack just a little. She took his hand and started leading him into the Compound. By the time they reached their rooms Trunks had recovered and Bulma was calm and collected.

"I'll make a deal with you." Bulma said.

"Okay." Trunks answered.

"Wait just a little while longer before you go off and try to beat the Androids. You can train with Gohan until then, I don't mind. But I want you to be a Super Saiyan before you do, you'll have a better chance then."

"I don't know how long it'll take me to become one though. Gohan says it just…happens."

"Then, be patient until it happens. That's my deal. You turn Super Saiyan, you have my permission to go fight the Androids."

Trunks nodded and smirked as his mother held out her hand, then they shook on the promise. He figured it was the best thing he was going to get out of her, so he didn't try his luck any further. Besides, she might start crying again and Trunks simply could _not_ handle his mother in hysterics twice in one day.

So, he went to out on the balcony and looked into the familiar view of the ruined city, and farther into the valley that surrounded it. Somewhere, Gohan was getting ready to fight those Androids. Trunks imagined that if he was worried over Gohan when he left, just how much more anxious would his mother be waiting on **him **to come home safely.

_Hurry back Gohan._ Trunks thought. _The sooner I become a Super Saiyan, the sooner I can help you out there._

Then he went back inside the house, ate supper with his mother, and went to bed. He wondered, just sometimes, if the people of the past would believe that the future would have turned out like this. If they had ever imagined it could be this bad. Though, Trunks' life could have turned much, _much_ worse if not for his mother and Gohan.

Before he went to sleep he imagined what his father looked like. He imaged what his father would say to him if he were here, what he would smell like and what clothes he would wear. Would he help train his son? Would he talk with him, like Gohan did?

Trunks rolled over and leaned hard into his pillow, closing his eyes tight to fight away more tears that were threatening to appear. It was bad enough he had nearly cried in front of his mother…he never cried more than once in a day, and rarely cried at that. What was wrong with him today?

He shook his head and tried to go to sleep, but one thought continued to bug him. It was the same thought that bugged him several nights a week and, more often than not, was in the back of his mind throughout each day.

If he knew nothing else about the man named Vegeta, he wished he knew just what he had looked like. At least then, when his mom and Gohan said "Just look in the mirror, you'll see him", he'd know what they meant.

He couldn't see anyone but himself when he looked in the mirror…and that wasn't nearly enough.


End file.
